Soft Kisses and Red Skin
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: His lips, his body, the way Butter's smiled and laughed. Kenny wanted to ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps, one more breath wouldn't hurt? Kenny thought to himself as he played with the small piece of rolled up paper in between his fingers, filled with the green plant he loved so much. He craved the feeling of numbness it brought with each inhale, the way it spread through his body like a cloud, making each cell slow down and his mind hazy. It helped curbe his constant boredom. He liked being able to not feel anything, like the glares of those who passed by and judged his every action.

Who could blame them? He was motherfucking Kenny Mccormick, the most messed up kid in South Park. Everyone is this shitty little town knew him, either from his parents or from his actions. Ever since he was little, he's done nothing but trouble. Kenny could only smirk, breathing in more of his numbing plant. _trouble_ , that single word described every fiber of his being. That's all he could ever do was bring havic. He grew quite tired of it actually, being in high school and high all the time just made him want to nap or do nothing productive.

"Skipping class again, huh?"

Looking up, Kenny sees Craig Tucker. He was as tall as a giant, about a foot taller than Kenny. Craig grew quickly in middle school, passing all the other boys with ease. It didn't bother Kenny that much, even if he had to look up everytime he wanted to talk to him. The giant with black hair sat beside him, fixing his blue hat, which he has worn for who knows how many years. It's like everytime Craig grew bigger, so did his head piece.

Kenny chuckled, "You know it."

The only reason why he was still in this no good school was that of his father, who would beat him senseless if he didn't come. He said it was either go to school or work and bring money to the home. That was the last thing Kenny wanted, to bring money home into a bottomless pit in which his parents would waste his hard earned cash on drugs and booze. Of course, he would have to sneak some for himself if it ever came to that.

Craig pulled out a box of cigarettes, which was almost empty. This wasn't new due to the fact the boy had a serious smoking problem but who was Kenny to judge him? He was no better. Speaking of not being any better, the blonde boy snuck his hands over and swiped the white stick right out of Craig's hands. This earned him a glare, while Craig just pulled out another one for himself.

"Didn't you just finish a joint?" Craig asked, not seeming very interested in his own question.

Kenny responded, "And your lungs are black as shit."

The two boys paused as they heard a scoff of disgust, which this wasn't something out of the ordinary. But their eyes couldn't help examine the mouth the noise came from. Not far from them was Wendy Testaburger, who walked their way quickly even though she was wearing heels. Her longs black hair swayed in the crisp winter air, her face scrunched with anger but still beautiful. She was wearing a heavy purple jacket with fake fur around the hood, her jeans hugged her long skinny legs, which the heels only added more detail to her figure. No one could deny it, she was fucking hot. Sadly, her strong-willed personality ruined it for Kenny every time.

She stopped in front of them, her hands hugging her algebra book. Looks like she just got out of the class. "Why is it everytime I walk out of the school, I see you two smoking, which I may add, is not allowed on these grounds!" Just to anger her even more, the two boys took another breath of their cigarettes.

"Why can't you two go to class? If you did, you could actually be worth something in this town."

"Last time I remembered, Wendy. This town didn't give a shit about me so I'm just returning the favor." Kenny spoke, putting out his smoke. Not wanting to ruin the minty flavor with her nagging. It left his mouth feeling even more dry than normal. Don't get him wrong, he knew she was right. He should go to class and actually try in life but he felt so deep in his own hell, he didn't see the point in trying to crawl out now.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be running off? You'll be late."

Wendy then looked at her wrist, her dark eyes glancing over her expensive looking watch. She frowned, knowing that Craig was right. She didn't admit it out loud as she turned around, mumbling under her breath. "Thank God, Stan doesn't hang around you anymore."

This left Kenny looking down into the snow, not wanting to see her anymore. He didn't say anything nor did his face, he was as blank as his mind. Craig flipped off her fleeing figure until she went to her car to get something out of it. She didn't look back at them so he didn't get the satisfaction of her reaction.

"Bitch," Craig said. His deep voice sounding even deeper as the word slipped past his lips. He got up, finishing off his smoke and tossing it into the snow, letting the cold extinguish it. "Ignore her, she's just a stuck up rich cunt."

Kenny followed behind him, letting his hood fall down to his shoulders. His long greasy blonde hair hugged his face as he pushed some behind his ear. "Rich but right." He didn't like the words that stung his tongue. However, they were true and the truth always left him feeling worse.

Stan Marsh was his best friend growing up, one of them at least. They were grown now and their habits didn't match one another. Stan went to join the football team and Kenny, well here he was skipping class smoking until his lungs screamed for fresh air. Stan, being the new school role model, couldn't be seen with someone who craved _trouble_. It would make him seem just as low and he didn't want that. Not just him, but also Wendy. They got back together freshman year and been together ever since. She was the most popular girl in school and having the best football player as her boyfriend only strengthened her status. She wouldn't let Kenny ruin that for her.

He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to ruin his drugged up mind with the past. The school day was halfway through and the urge to go home was becoming even more annoying. He pressed the thought deep within as he knew that was a dumb idea. He didn't feel like meeting his father's fist today. He was still healing from the last one as his eye had a nice shiny purple-black ring around it. The only other option he had was to go to class and hopefully nap.

He said farewell to Craig in the hallways as he watched him meet up with Tweek who smiled brightly when the giant approached. Even though Craig was much as a delinquent as Kenny, he had somethings going for him. He had Tweek. They never said anything out loud but everyone knew they had a thing. Not once has Craig ever smiled in public, trying to act the part of a noncaring asshole, but Kenny knew better.

He saw it once, just once. It was when he was destroying his lungs one afternoon by the Tweaks coffee shop. He didn't want to go home just yet and thought the alley next to the shop was the best place to hide, he loved the way smoke and coffee smelled together. He was chilling by the dumpster, enjoying a cigarette he found on the ground when he heard voices by the back door. He peeked over and saw Tweek pushing Craig out the back, then Tweek pull him into a kiss which didn't faze Kenny at all. He's seen too many things to be surprised by such a simple act. But what did surprise him was when Tweek spoke the words 'the answer is yes.'

This caused the stone cold Craig to smile.

Enough with the old memories, Kenny opened his locker for his class textbook but then remembered he sold it for drug money. With a sigh, he closed it shut loudly. Letting the bang make some girls jump behind him, they walked off cursing. The words met deaf ears as he walked towards his classroom, ready to fall asleep at his cold wooden desk. It was in the back, next to a window so it was harder for the teacher to notice him.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Sending the person to the floor, Kenny couldn't help growl under his breath from the impact. Below him, gathering his books was 'Butter's' Stotch. His once neat blonde hair was messed up due to their collision. He was wearing a nice sweater, the pattern reminded Kenny of an old man. His cheeks were tinted pink, caused by the embarrassment of not paying attention.

"Geez, I''m sorry, Kenny. I didn't ugh see you there." Butter's said, his voice sounding innocent as always. Kenny couldn't ignore the tone and offered a hand, which the small blonde boy took with a smile. He fixed his sweater and hair, not liking anything messy which made Kenny want to laugh. Butter's used to not care about small things, especially the idea of being tidy. It was surprising Butter's would even touch Mccormick, for he was always a mess. The habit brought it's attention to Kenny when he noticed sometimes, Butter's wore a lot of bandaids. He found out that by washing your hands to often brought dry skin, which could cause skin to tear. He only knew this when he eased dropped on Wendy giving her concern to Butter's germ habit.

Kenny watched mindlessly as Butters pulled out a travel-sized hand sanitizer, putting some on his small pale hands. There we go, he was wiping Kenny's germs. It was as if anyone touched him, they would become infected with his poor habits and bad choices. He then offered some to him, which Kenny shook his head, "I prefer feeling dirty."

"But what if you get sick?" Butters asked, with genuine concern in his voice. Then, he saw his black eyes, gasping from how bad it looked. "Are okay? You really must stop all the fighting. What if you get seriously hurt?" The caring attitude was starting to get to him, Kenny knew it wasn't fake because Butter's cared about everyone. He was the one boy in school no one picked on for the fact he was just too good for this world. He cared for even the lowest people, which that included Mccormick himself. He even saw him trying to help a bird once who broke its wing in middle school.

"It's nothing."

Kenny decided to step away from Butters, not wanting to corrupt him even more and not wanting to answer questions. The small blonde tried to stop him, wanting to say thank you for helping him and something else but he couldn't hear anymore as he turned the corner. He pulled his hood back up, wanting to block out the voices around him. He would give anything for sweet silence right about now. His high was coming down and it left him with an annoying headache. He didn't stop when he walked straight past the classroom, knowing that a lecture would only make him feel worse.

He knew what he wanted.

He went near the gym, knowing who would be there. Standing by the water fountain, his hands fumbling with each other was Clyde Donovan. He was wearing his usual brown hoodie with jeans. His hair was a mess but clean and his brown eyes wandered around until he saw Mccormick approach. He knew he would be here, he always was around this time of the week. They didn't say a word to each other as the brown-haired boy followed Kenny into the locker rooms.

Once the door was closed, Clyde immediately threw himself at the dirty blonde teen. His lips smacked against his, a little too forcefully from impatience. His tongue poked, begging for entrance but Mccormick stayed strong. He pulled the boy away by the back of his jacket, smiling from the expression he saw. Clyde was already flushed red, his breath heavy and his gaze full of lust. All it took was a couple seconds for him to become this way and it made Kenny feel better knowing he could make someone shiver from pleasure and not disgust.

"You must have better control than this?" Kenny wondered, watching Clyde trying to come up with words.

He eventually spoke, licking his dry lips, "I can't help it." Clyde then broke free, pushing Kenny down on a nearby bench, getting on top of him. It wasn't a problem as they were both skinny. Kenny being much smaller than him, as he wasn't on the best diet. The arroused teen put his weight on Kenny's legs, unbuttoning his jacket, the heat from his body was becoming annoying.

"You reak of pot and cigarette smoke, "Clyde breathed. "I missed it." He then lowered himself, kissing on the blonde's neck. Kenny simply laid back, staring at the ceiling. Letting the boy have his way with him. He enjoyed the feeling of lips on his skin, making him feel at ease. He was more pleased with the idea of Clyde, a smart straight-A student, kissing the bastard of South Park.

How did it become like this? It seemed so foreign but natural at the same time. At the beginning of this year, with them being Seniors, Kenny thought it would be the easiest and most laid back year of his life. It was going that way until one day he wondered past Clyde in the halls, skipping class. Which this wasn't normal since Clyde cared greatly about his grades. Being the curious kid he was, Kenny just had to know what was up.

He followed the boy into the bathroom's quietly, trying to seem invisible. He managed to sneak in unseen and waited. Several minutes later, he heard it.

A moan.

This sparked the delinquent even more. His entire body jumped with shock as another one came shortly after and then another. It was muffled and filled with something Kenny only heard on TV and his parent's room. It was also the sound of those whose who he pleasured for things he wanted. It was the sound of want and release. Being the bad child he was, he snuck into the next stall, steadying himself on the toilet. Something in the back of his mind told him to leave, to actually respect someone else's privacy but when did he ever listen to his own brain? Peering over the top, he saw Clyde panting over a magazine, which on the page was a naked man who was fucking another dude.

Kenny fell off the toilet.

He was taken back and ended up slipping onto the floor. He quickly shot up and his body moved on its own. Something inside of him awoke and he didn't chase off the feeling, he actually welcomed it. Clyde screamed from the sudden sound and then he choked. Kenny kicked the door open and he saw him. Donovan was panting heavily, his eyes clouded with tears. His hand was groping his lower area, in it was thick white cum. The shock had sent him over the edge.

Seeing the perfect student before him, sweating and on the verge of tears awakened something in Kenny. His head was swarming and his body didn't listen to him. He shut the stall door behind him and could only watch as Clyde tried to hide the magazine and fumble up some kind of excuse. But he wasn't hearing any of it. He kept replaying the thought in his mind. Someone as perfect and collected as Clyde was in the bathroom, embarrassed, covered in his own body fluids and red from his ears to his hands.

Was jerking off to gay porn.

This made Kenny lose all reason, seeing someone as low as himself. He grabbed the boy's hand and licked it, letting the salty liquid soak on his tongue. Kenny wasn't new to the taste. He had done some nasty things just so he could get a pack of smokes or a bag of weed. Letting his own urges fuel his actions, Kenny then proceeded to make Clyde look at him.

"Let me help you with that."

Ever since that day, Clyde and he have been continuing this secret sessions. Clyde eventually told him that he was curious about men, he wasn't gay, at least not fully. He didn't know if he was and he needed someone to help him experience what it was like with a man. Of course, Kenny couldn't turn away someone in need. He wasn't that heartless, especially if someone as good as Clyde wanted his body. He liked the idea of having someone in his hands, someone who was a decent human being.

Snapping back into the moment, he realized the horny teen was unzipping his pants, trying to tug the worn out zipper open. Kenny studied the boy, loving how his hair was already dripping with sweat. He looked so focus on unzipping him so he could feel Kenny's sweet member. Mccormick came to find out that Clyde had a problem, one he soon found out after that day in the bathroom. He craved sex like his life depended on it. He had never touched another person before so jerking off was all he could do. It had gotten to the point he needed more and that's why Clyde thought it was a good idea to do it in the bathroom during school. He wanted a thrill and it came in a different form. Not by cumming in a stall but rather being finished off two times by a fucking Mccormick.

He heard something drop and that's all it took for Clyde to freeze on top of him. Kenny's blue eyes trailed to the entrance. Standing there, frozen in place was Butters. He had dropped a pair of keys which Kenny soon realized was his. He must have dropped them when they bumped into one another. Clyde quickly gathered his jacket, rushing past the innocent blonde boy. Kenny was left behind, his pants half open and spit on his throat from kisses. His mind was blank as it always was. He sighed, getting up but not fixing his pants.

His feet went over to Butters, who was glued to the floor. He was so shocked and startled, he didn't know what to do. This didn't bother Kenny as he closed the door behind him. He realized Butter's was almost the same height as him as he stood dangerously close to the boy. He studied how Butter's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, his equally blue eyes stuck on Kenny's. His small body was shaking slightly and it awoke the very same feeling Kenny had experienced that day in the bathroom with Clyde.

Finally, Butter's snapped to his sense's. "Oh hamburgers, I didn't mean to look! I wanted to give you your keys!" He got to his knees, trying to pick up the house keys with shaking fingers. Kenny kneeled down too, picking them up himself. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You interrupted my fun," Kenny spoke softly.

Butter's face was now red, all the blood in his body was in his cheeks. "Oh dear..." His voice was escaping him as the embarrassment was becoming too much to handle.

Kenny loved every minute of it. He was soaking in the sight of poor innocent Butters who was falling apart before him. Stotch was always so collected and loved. He couldn't help but feel great at the scene of him as red as a tomato. He didn't know why he loved it so much, he wanted more of it honestly. He wanted to see tears come out of those sweet blue iris's. He wanted to run his slender scarred fingers through Butter's short blonde locks and grip tightly until he squeaked.

Then it hit him, what was he thinking? Where did these thoughts come from? Sure, he liked seeing people below him but not once did he think this way around Clyde. Kenny shot to this feet, "Please, leave."

"Ah!" Butter's shot up, leaving the locker room quickly.

Kenny was left alone with his pounding headache and an unwanted boner.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweat and sex filled the air to the point it was becoming suffocating, but it excited Kenny even more. He slipped his greasy hair behind his ear as he gripped onto Clyde's sides tightly as he finished. The boy beneath him quivered with pleasure as his body laid limp on the locker room bench; his breaths were heavy as he tried to calm down from his orgasm. His skin tried to keep ahold of Kenny as he slipped out.

"You did amazing," Clyde mumbled under his breath. "The money is in my bag." He lazy pointed towards his backpack that laid next to the door.

Kenny got up and put his sweats back on, trying to ignore the thought of being some kind of prostitute. He always thought of himself as one after Clyde offered him money. This was a little trade they came up with not long after they started 'playing' with one another. Kenny would provide sex if Clyde provided money. Why did he need the money? Well, his no good parents often forgot to pay the bills and he didn't feel like living in a dark cold hole.

Letting his mind ease, he opened the backpack, noticing how everything was neatly organized. That was just like Clyde, to keep everything together even if his sexuality was a mess. Behind his books and papers was a small white envelope with money tucked inside and right beside it was a pack of cigarettes. Looking the carton over, it was his favorite kind, Blue Eagles.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Kenny asked, looking behind his shoulder.

Clyde was getting dressed and fixing his hair like he never participated in sexual acts in the first place. "It's a small gift for you even if it makes your kisses taste horrible."

He could only chuckle as he tucked the pack of cancer into his sweatpants pocket. Moving towards the foggy, dirt covered mirror, he tried to fix his messy sand blonde locks. He often didn't care for his looks be had class, frankly, no one looked good right after sex. After his failed attempt of trying to tame his fly aways, Kenny put his shirt on. It smelled almost as bad as the room they were in. Eventually, Clyde left first so it looked like he didn't even conversate with the Mccormick kid. Once Kenny had gathered himself, he too left the gym room. He easily blended back in the busy hallway.

No one even noticed he was gone.

Once he was at his locker, he noticed a certain someone waiting there. Fucking Butters, who was fumbling with his fingers as his ocean eyes scanned the hallway. His silky hair was brushed back and he was wearing a comfy blue sweater, again, he looked clean as always. Seeing the collected boy made Kenny want to frown. He hasn't spoken to Butter's since that incident when he saw him and Clyde in the gym. In fact, he hasn't even seen Butters since the incident. It was like he was avoiding him, which he couldn't blame the kid. Who would look for Kenny on purpose? However, when he got closer and Butters finally laid eyes on him, he didn't run away.

Instead, he smiled.

Kenny was taken back by surprise and didn't know if he should turn around and run away or progress and see what would transpire from talking with the blonde boy. Of course, he let his legs carry him to his locker. Curiosity always won first, "Can I help you?" His voice came out pissed.

Being a dick came second.

"Kenny, by golly, I've been waiting for you!" His face was full of sunshine that made Kenny have to squint his eyes not to be blinded.

"Why?"

What could Butter's want? Who would wait on a guy like him? Kenny remembered being young and how his friends would wait on him so they could go on some crazy adventures. Sometimes, he wished he could back to those days but then he was always reminded how at the end of the day, when he went home, it was still the shit show he knew. Just like now, even with the smiling blonde boy, everything was still _shit._

Butter's messed with his small hands, "Well, I thought you would need these." He then reached into his pockets, pulling out bright colored condoms. Before he could say another word, Kenny had pinned him against his locker, his teeth bared. He eyes scanned around them to see if anyone was paying attention. Thankfully, no one gave a shit what he was up too.

"Do you think this is funny?" He breathed, his voice laced with anger. "Give me a reason I shouldn't kick your ass right now for the shitty joke you just pulled."

Butter's generally looked confused, like the stunt he just pulled was actually for his well being. The boy was shaking under his gaze, the plastic rappers still gripped tightly in his palms. Looking into his bright blue eyes, he saw no ill intent, no jokes or laughs.

This made Kenny show equal confusion.

Butter's gulped, "I didn't understand so I went to the nurse. She recommended these!" He pushed the condoms closer to Kenny, hoping he would calm down from his short answer.

This made the situation instantly defuse. It actually made a smirk appear across the orange hoodie-wearing teen. He pulled away, trying to hide his face. Did Butter's really go to the nurse? Out of all people to ask about two boys doing sexual acts? Did he go to a school employee instead of a friend to release such juicy information? The whole thing made him want to laugh but instead, the _sick thought_ crossed his mind once more. How could someone still be so innocent in this school? Oh, the things he could do to ruin that. To make the poor blonde kid see his perspective on things.

Kenny shook his head to remove the weird ideas circling in his mind. He then grabbed the condoms, looking into the blue eyes once more. "We could try these out?"

This made Butter's face go tomato red, "W-What?!"

"Is there a problem?" stepping in between them was Wendy. Her perfect hair was tucked behind her ear as she glared at the delinquent in orange. Of course, she would be here to ruin all the fun.

Kenny separated from the small boy, "Nothing, my Queen." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. Might as well try to make the situation light-hearted.

"Whenever you are around, it's never just 'nothing'." Wendy frowned, crossing her slim arms.

Butters stepped in with a smile, "It's nothing, Wendy." He didn't bring up the condoms, at least he knew that it would be awkward to bring up with someone else around. In fact, his eyes shined with innocence. Like this kind of topic never came up between them too. For all Kenny knew the innocent act could be genuine.

Wendy seemed to believe him more and let her guard down, "If you say so, Butters. Be careful around this one." Then she approached Kenny, "Stay in your place."

"You don't have to remind me." He spat back, walking away from the stuck up princess but left Butter's a fleeting wink.

* * *

The day was over and the dirty blonde boy was heading home. Honestly, he never _wanted_ to be home but today was so out of the normal, he craved being somewhere that never changed. It was weird how such a small blonde boy was causing him to be so shaken. Sure, he knew Butter's, who didn't? But it was the fact that after so many years, he was talking to him like nothing was different. Butter's was as cheerful as he was when they were kids. A little clueless as ever but the same old Butter's. The thing that left Kenny so shaken was the way he made him feel. What was the lingering feeling in his heart whenever he saw the boy's blue eyes?

It was a feeling of wanting power

He _wanted_ control over Butter's, to see his blue eyes swell with tears. He _wanted_ to see him beg and quiver under his words. More than anything, he _wanted_ to bite those pretty pink li-

Kenny shook the thoughts quickly, not wanting any more foul thoughts to form in his sick mind.

Instead, he pointed his attention to the sky. The snow was lightly falling and landing on his worn out hoodie, leaving little soaked spots. He wasn't particularly in a rush so he took small steps, as much as he wanted to be home. It was the same thing every day. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and constant screaming and crying. He always ignored it and locked himself in his room. It didn't drown out his everyday life but at least he was alone.

When he finally made it to his front door, which was barely hanging onto the hinges, he sighed. No matter how many times he came back to this shit hole, deep down, he never could get used to it. Opening the door, hoping this wouldn't be the day the door fell off. Thankfully, it wasn't. Stepping inside, he was instantly greeted with a thick cloud of smoke. Sitting on the recliner that was stained brown, Kenny was sure it was originally red, was his father drunk out of his mind.

"About time you came home." He burped, "Bring any money home? Electric is due tomorrow."

The boy gritted his teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you, Old Man. I don't have a job so I don't have money to pay your fucking bills."

Stuart threw an empty can at Kenny, which he dodged with ease. Years of practice came through. "You ungrateful shit! Looks like we won't have power then!"

Ignoring him, Kenny went down the hall towards his room but was stopped by one of the doors being cracked open. Looking through the small opening was his younger sister, Karen. Her big eyes looked up at him, "Are we not going to have power again?"

"No..." Kenny sighed, he could never get over those eyes. Looks like some of the money he's been saving from being Clyde's little 'man toy', is going to have to be used. "You know I'll always take care of you." He said under a smile.

With that said, Kenny went into his nasty room. It was falling apart, along with the rest of the house. The ceiling of his room was falling in and the closet might as well be gone. The roof gave in and left it filled with old wood. His bed was older than he was and surely had some kind of rare mold growing in it. Despite the scary and sad appearance of his room, it was his _safe haven_. It allowed him to get away from his Father and the world.

He went to the wrecked closet, getting onto his knees and reaching as far as he could in one of the cracks of the wreckage. His fingers touched paper and he pulled out some money. He counted out a decent amount with a scowl on his face. His good for nothing Father should be the one paying the bills, not his son who is still in high school. But what could Kenny do? Let his sister go without heat? He couldn't do that, not in this cold weather.

He went back to the living room, throwing down his money onto his Father's stained lap. He looked at with a toothy grin, knowing he was going to win. "Thanks, my boy"

"Shut up." With that being said, Kenny didn't feel like being home anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many times have we met here?" Kenny asked, adjusting his cigarette. Craig Tucker shrugged, looking up to the star-filled night sky. They were both at the park, sitting on the swings smoking the hours away, waiting for the sun to rise. Craig was wearing a heavy blue winter jacket, of course, the same hat he always had along with it.

He finally spoke, "We both have shitty parents so I say quite often."

"That's true."

It was never planned, it was never timed. However, when their lives turned a bit more shitty, the park was the place to go. They had nights that they would both end up here and enjoy each other's company. Sometimes there would be words but then again, you can only repeat the _same_ thing so many times. It was always the _same_ , how both of their parents would do shitty things and they would escape here for bliss.

Craig Tucker had parents who didn't like the fact their son liked men, or how they often put it 'their dick-loving son'. For the longest time he kept it a secret from them, he kept _Tweek_ a secret from them. Who would want to tell them? His whole life, he knew how his parents felt about same-gender couples. What he didn't know was how he was going to end up as one. When they first found out, it was because of a certain counselor at school who felt like telling them would strengthen their family bond. His parents kicked him out a first but welcomed him back, not liking how the town 'looked at them with disapproving eyes.'

As for Kenny, his life was bad the moment he was born. Constant fighting, drugs, the house falling apart and the abuse. He was old enough to see it was because his parents didn't care about anything. The truth is, some of it rubbed off on himself too. He didn't care about the town, his living situation, and what would happen to him as time continues to flow. However, one thing he does care of is his sister and that is why he hasn't ended up like his parents. Even if he had to sell his body just to keep the house warm for her, it was worth it. She was something he could never be, despite everything, she still was happy. He wanted to preserve that because if he didn't, she would rot too.

"How's your boy toy?" Kenny asked, having nothing else on his mind.

Craig sighed into his smoke, "Becoming more than a toy."

"About time."

Everybody Craig has gotten ahold of has been nothing more than entertainment. Something he needed to pass the time in this small worthless town. He saw boys as some kind of objects for his sick desires until the became broken over time. It always ended the same. They wanted to become more serious, wanted to run off together, wanting to make their relationship more public. Craig Tucker always had the same answer to every scenario. 'Fuck off' accompanied by his middle finger.

For some reason, Tweek was different. He appeared as another toy that Craig _needed_ to help time flow. That was something no one knew but Kenny, the black hair boy needed others to help fog his mind. He would never admit it to anyone how he had to have worthless flings to keep his sanity. But Tweek was becoming more of a necessity than a want. Unlike the rest of them, he never wanted more, he never asked more of Craig. At first, he waited. He knew as time went on that Tweek would break down like the others, demanding more of him than he could not give. However, he not once asked to be anything more.

"It's confusing." Craig said, "I know this will pass, it always does."

Kenny tried to lighten the mood, "Who knows, maybe it will be different this time?"

"Perhaps." He hid a small smile under his puffy jacket.

More time passed as they finished their cigarettes, about to head back to their worthless homes. "How's your cash cow," Craig asked, putting his white stick out on the swing set.

"Paying the bills like normal."

There was a pause until Craig's eyebrows raised when he remembered something, "Why was Butter's waiting by your locker? I noticed him passing by."

The memory flushed back, causing the blonde boy to blush slightly. He also remembered he managed to take one of the condoms Butter's pushed onto him. He felt it crinkle in his hoodie pocket, not daring to take it out to show Craig. Feeling the plastic also made him think of certain things. Dark and cruel things he could use this rubber with to make that sweet smile of Butter's melt.

"Hello?" Hands waved in front of Kenny, "You still there?"

"Sorry..." He apologized. "Just thinking of things."

Craig grew even more curious, "Should I be poking my nose into things."

"Nah, he wanted information about a class." Kenny lied, not even batting an eyelash.

This didn't strike as a lie as Butter's was a straight-A student and with no bad record. He blended in with the good kids in the school so well, many people forget he even existed. He never got into fights, always ended up on the charts for the best grades and he got along with everyone. His bright smile and perfect appearance made him the perfect man to get attention but he was humble. He never asked for a lot and that struck a nerve with Kenny. If someone was so _perfect,_ how could they not ask for anything? Butter's could have everything he wanted if he painted a grin and asked someone.

That's where they were so different. If Kenny got good grades, perfect looks, and attention from the popular kids how could he not use it for his personal gain? He would use everything he was gifted with to get money, leave his parents and actually live his life. But that wasn't the role he was given on this earth. He was put here to fail in school, support his shitty parent's behavior and be the only person to keep his sister afloat. Nothing he did now could change anything. He could only learn to suck it up and put one foot forward until the day he died.

Craig finally spoke up, "Getting late, time to head home." He finished his sentence with a sigh.

"Goodnight," Kenny said, watching him disappear down the street.

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning, he woke up to the screams of his parents. He didn't bother to waste his energy trying to find out what the topic of their argument was. He simply rose out of bed, combed back the oily mane he called hair and put on his orange hoodie. Kicking some beer cans out of his way, he went to his broken dresser, digging behind it to find a small rusty jar. Inside was some cash he had managed to save behind his family's back. He was hoping one day, maybe, he could change his fate and get out of this town.

He didn't give his dad all the money he earned from being a pillow princess for Clyde. He slipped out some from his bag, safely placing it in the jar. Then he made it disappear behind the sorry excuse for a dresser. Feeling more secure in life, he left his room. Ignoring his fighting parents in the hall, he walked towards the kitchen to look in the fridge. He wasn't surprised to see the only thing in there was beer and a single slice of pasteurized cheese.

He decided to leave the cheese for his sister.

Also, he ignored the beer that made his mouth water. His dad would kill him and he didn't feel like having his head bashed into a wall. Another morning with an empty stomach. At least, Kenny could keep his figure this way. His sister's shoes were gone front he door so she had already left for school. After a few minutes, he followed the same path. Not looking forward to sitting in a classroom bored out of his mind.

Little did he know how today was going to be different. Halfway towards the high school, he noticed a certain blonde making his way to the same location. Butter's was wearing a thick light blue jacket with a white scarf around his neck. His hair was well brushed and Kenny could practically smell the soap coming off from him a mile away. He was smiling to himself, his blue eyes focus on the sidewalk.

"Loo loo loo." Butter's mumbled the tune under his breath.

This strikes the curiosity of mister McCormick. Now, why was Butter's walking to school? He always hitched a ride with one of his friends. Could there have been a fight? Not likely. Butter's would never argue with someone, he would just take the beating with a smile. No matter the situation, right in front of Kenny was his new toy and he wanted to play around with him so bad.

Speeding up his stride, he was right behind the perfect boy in a matter of seconds. He wanted to surprise him so he gently tugged on a piece of his blonde hairs. This cause the boy to jump in place, not suspecting to be disturbed.

"Oh, golly!" Butter's squeaked. "Who's there?" He spun around quickly.

"Hello there, Butterpop." Liking the nickname he just came up with, Kenny continued, "what's a perfect kid like you, walking down a lonesome street like this?"

Butter's flushed slightly, not enjoying the fact he was startled so easily, "My pare- I enjoy walking sometimes."

"I see," McCormick pushed on. "But surely, someone as likable as you could have had someone pick you up."

"It's okay if I didn't get a ride today because I get to walk with you instead." The way his eyes sparkled with each word left Kenny speechless.

The orange dressed boy had to turn his head away, trying to hide the slight pink flurry that spread over his cheeks. Don't let him get to you! It was just a harmless comment. He didn't mean anything behind it, it is just Butter's being the sweet person he always was.

"Be careful, I might just eat you," Kenny said with a straight expression. "Such sweet words must taste delicious."

It was Butter's turn to turn pink but he didn't try to hide it. He tried fumbling with his words, trying to find the right thing to say. He was becoming so frustrated with his own silence he blurted out, "You must taste like cigarettes!"

They both just blinked.

"I mean, " He tried to recover himself." You smoke a lot, especially behind the school and you often smell like it so you must taste like it too!" His poor face began to turn a deep scarlet. "Cigarettes are bad and you shouldn't be smoking at such a young age, it would be a shame if something happened to you!" Nothing he was saying was helping his case.

Then Kenny busted out laughing. It was a hearty and genuine laugh, "Stop! Before you bust a brain vessel!"

"Oh..." Butter's tried to chuckle along, "Of course."

Kenny then stopped, "You know," He laid a hand on Butter's small shoulder. "I could gladly let you have a taste, maybe I do taste like cigarettes."

He pulled away, "Nice to know you still have your humor!" Butter's smiled away Kenny's advances. "Can I say something?"

"Yeah" McCormick raised an eyebrow.

The smaller boy messed with his fingers, not looking into Kenny's eyes. He tried to bring words forth but he was silent for several moments until he finally got the courage to say something. "We used to hang out a lot growing up, we used to go on so many adventures and now that we are older... We don't even talk anymore." Kenny tried to stop him there, not wanting to hear the sappy bullshit that was coming. But he continued, "Seeing you in the locker rooms was an accident and I shouldn't have seen that! But seeing you reminded me of everything and I wanted to say I'm sorry...For not talking to you for so long."

"Look, I'm not the same kid you grew up with." Kenny stepped away, trying to get some space, "I don't want to hear your apology, it's called growing up and you've made your choice in life and you're happy. I made my choice too, being the person who I am now. In fact, you shouldn't try to change anything because I'm the kind of person who isn't seen with goody-two-shoes _like you_."

"But, Kenny!-"

He cut him off, "We are two completely different people, Butters. We should keep it that way."

McCormick then walked ahead, leaving the poor boy behind in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

The school was boring, the class was boring and even worse lunch was _boring._ Kenny was sitting outside on the side of school like normal, not being able to afford lunch, he simply smoked a cigarette to curve his appetite. Craig wasn't there this time like he normally was but this didn't surprise the blonde delinquent. He was probably off somewhere with Tweek, living and feeling what happiness was like. Not like it made Kenny envious, not at all. He sometimes enjoyed his silence.

Looking out into the parking lot, he saw a few students chilling by their vehicles. There was a large black truck that shined from the evening sun parked near the road, leaning on the door was Stan Marsh, wearing his bright-colored football leatherman. In front of him was Wendy, wearing a tight pink jacket along with shorts that made Kenny stare. They were chatting away, both of them painted with childlike grins.

It made him want to scowl.

He wasn't the jealous type, not at all. However, it is kind of hard not to be upset with someone when they used to be one of your best friends and then drops you because of their girlfriend thinking you're a 'bad influence'. Years of friendship tossed onto the ground like it was some cheap toy, all because he wanted to get some pussy. At least, that's how Kenny saw it. Stan saw his chance of getting serious with Wendy and the only thing he had to do was toss an old friend to the curb.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as Wendy gave Stan one of her famous smiles, hoping to get something out of him. It made his stuff turn, bile wanting to come out of his throat. He must be one of the only kids in school who thought that smile was something from the devil, far from an angel. One thing he did agree with, which all the boys agreed upon, was her rocking body. Stan was lucky on that. Sometimes, he couldn't blame him for throwing a friend out for a chance to touch her sculpted figure.

Growing bored and sour, Kenny tore his eyes away, trying to find something else worth his time. There weren't very many kids outside due to them being in the cafeteria eating lunch. Pulling up into the parking lot was a simple red car, getting out was Clyde. This was going to make his lunch much more interesting. The brunette was wearing a dull grey sweater with dark blue jeans. He looked clean and proper as normal. He noticed McCormick immediately, leaving his vehicle but going into the building instead. This didn't surprise him in the least, Clyde wouldn't be caught dead talking to Kenny in public. That would ruin his perfect student image.

But behind closed doors, he was Kenny's.

Seeing the fleeing figure of Clyde gave him the cue to follow. Shaking the snow off his worn-out joggers and putting out his cigarette, slipping it in his pocket for later, he followed the small boy into the school.

* * *

They were at it again. On the second floor, in the very back bathrooms that were the farthest from the cafeteria, you could smell the scent of sweaty skin. Trying to keep their moans under their breaths, not wanting any unwanted ears to hear them. The intensity could be felt in the air, as the excitement of being in public only heightened their senses. Clyde's hands were on the stall door, supporting him while Kenny had his way. Biting into the poor boy's neck, making him let out a yelp was more than enough for him to finish onto the bathroom floor.

Kenny wasn't done.

The poor boy beneath him was tired, worn out from their routine but this wasn't the end. Seeing him beneath him and so beaten made Kenny want to go even harder but their secret had to be kept so he couldn't be as loud as he wanted to be. He debated on just pulling out as he wasn't able to finish in this state but something happened that made them both freeze.

The bathroom door opened and who walked in made the blonde boy's skin crawl. Clyde's face was resting on the stall door so he wasn't able to see who came in but his face was pale white. They could be caught. This could be the end of the perfect boy's life. If people found out he was having sex with a boy, it would all be over. What made it even worse was that he was having sex with the fucking McCormick kid.

The boy who walked in was none other than Stan Marsh, what was he doing in the back bathrooms? Following him was Wendy? She looked nervous and unsettled. They were both too distracted to see that there were two sets of feet in the back stall. Seeing them together made Kenny growl under his breath, making Clyde beneath him shiver. It had to be them out of everybody in the school.

But, wait, this was interesting.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Stan."

He rolled his blue eyes, "You said you wanted to be more adventurous."

"Yea, but at school? In the boy's bathroom?" She frowned.

This made Kenny even more excited for some reason, he began moving once more which made Clyde shoot him a look of fear. He was silently pleading for him to stop, they could get caught! But he didn't care, he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy who threw him away like trash.

Stan moved closer to her, putting his hand on her side. He tried to get the mood started but she just wasn't into it. Her face twisted as he kissed her neck. All she could do was look around the bathroom ceiling, refusing to look where she was about to be having sex. The idea was too much for her, she pushed Stan away. "I can't do it!"

"Are you serious?!"

McCormick didn't stop, enjoying the sight of them fighting with each other. It was nice to see that they weren't such the perfect couple they liked to show people. Clyde tried his best to cover his mouth, not wanting to moan and give away their act of shame. He couldn't deny it though, he was into it. He was ready to finish again but Kenny kept a firm grip on his member.

"This is just too degrading!" She gagged, "I understand wanting to spice up our life, but this is just to low."

This made Kenny dig his nails into the soft flesh of Clyde, making a tear roll down his cheek. He refused to scream but he did let out a small muffle. This made the blonde boy freeze, looking at the two intruders. They were to heated with each other to be paying attention to anything else.

"Then don't ask me to do something about it next time!" Stan yelled, making his way towards the door.

Wendy followed after him, "Stan, how about we-"

Their voices disappeared down the hall, leaving the two boys alone once again. With one final motion, they both finished. This made Clyde shiver, pulling himself away from him. They were both so on the edge that their orgasms were like drugs, it left them wanting more. Given the situation that just happened, they refrained from going for another round.

"You're fucking crazy." Clyde breathed, pulling up his pants.

Kenny could only catch his breath, looking away from the brown-haired boy. What did he just do? He just fucking finished by watching his ex-best friend fight with his girlfriend. It wasn't because of their situation, it wasn't because of the fear of being caught. He liked seeing Stan being upset and not in control. He wanted to see more of them fighting, showing him that they too were _not perfect_.

"Fuck." He breathed, covering his face with his palm.

Clyde opened the stall, "I will say that was one of the best sessions we ever had."

He could only keep his mouth shut, washing away the filth on his hands from their activity. Looking at his reflection, his cheeks were flushed and but his skin was pale. Probably from the realization he liked watching people suffer. It made him feel in control and he _loved_ it. His entire life was one big chaotic mess and no matter what he did, he could never fix it. He could not take control of his own life, but when he could put his hands on someone else's. It lit his inner core on fire, his mind focus on one thing.

Pain.

He wanted to see other people suffer, just like him. He wanted to see people crumble their perfect image, bring them down to his level. It felt great to see people acting like the fucking McCormick kid. But why did this all make him happy? He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it from his shitty childhood? From his old friends all casting him away? The town constantly harassing his family for being the odd ones out? Was it from everything finally piling up and now he was simply crazy?

It didn't matter, everything didn't matter. Seeing people unhappy, getting joy from other's suffering. It all simply meant he was as fucked up as everyone says. Good thing he never truly cared for what others think. His eyes slowly went to Clyde's neck as he too was washing his hands. It was red from irritation, but it would fade in a few days. Clyde always wore clothes that covered his neck very well. He knew Kenny had a habit for biting.

"Now that you have satisfied me, it's my time to satisfy you."

Kenny thought he was referring to going at it once more but was wrong when Clyde moved past him and into the first stall. On top of the toilet was his bag, he forgot he put it in there so in case someone came in, they wouldn't see his bag right away. Slamming it on the sinks, he dug through the bag. Once he pulled out what he was looking for, he handed it to him.

The feeling of disgust came back.

Taking the money from Clyde, he faked a smile. "You know how to please me."

"I know." He winked.

Having the green paper in his hands made him want to throw it away. To never see it again but he couldn't do it. He could never throw away money but he could never get rid of the memory of obtaining it. This was survival. He had to do this to help himself, to provide for his sister. If he didn't lower himself to pure trash just so he could eat, then he would surely rot. South Park wasn't going to get the best of him like it did his family. He was different.

They parted was by Clyde leaving first, leaving Kenny behind counting his reward, 50$. Where did Clyde get this kind of money all the time? His parents were not rich and refused to let him work as they wanted him to focus on his studies. Putting thought into it really wasn't important. Where it ended up was more entertaining. Only if people know he was giving money away to have sex with McCormick like he was some slut. In some way he was. He gave Clyde the affection he wanted if it meant Kenny got some kind of currency.

Deciding he wasted to much time, he left the bathroom.

* * *

The school day was finally over and the relief that washed over the delinquent boy was fantastic. He didn't care about returning today because he had some fun in mind. Today he planned on letting the town have a little taste of Kenny. The present in mind involved paint and lots of it. This damn place was looking a tad bit to clean and it was Kenny's job to change that. He owed it to this run down place to give it some flare!

Catching his eye on the end of the parking lot, next to the stop sign was a certain Stotch. He looked like he was staring off into space, waiting for something. He was always one of the first kids to leave the school, his ride was always on time. Why was he waiting alone? Surely, some friends of his would wait with him or take him home. Who cares! Shaking his head, he went on his way which he suddenly realized meant walking by the so-called Stotch kid.

This morning was enough for Kenny to not talked to him for quite some time. They both chose their separate paths in life and he was not about to let the cross again. Playing around with the poor guy was fun he would admit but getting to close would surely bite him in the ass. Slipping his hood on, trying to ignore Butter's to the best of his ability.

Walking past him was a breeze but the moment he managed to get to the corner of the street, nothing happened. Not even a single word came out of Butter's, it was odd. Even though Kenny practically told him he wanted nothing to do with him, he would surely have said something. It didn't matter! Stop worrying about the guy! Trying to continue walking away was harder than he thought.

Something was off.

Butter's didn't even look his way, his blue eyes looked into the distance. What was on his mind that it required so much focus? He was always the guy to say hi to everyone he saw. He was liked because of how friendly he was. To see him completely ignore someone was unusual. Even if they just had a fight.

The curiosity in his mind was becoming too much for the delinquent and watching the boy in front of him was the only way to release it. He didn't want to cross paths with Butter's. He didn't want to get close to the small guy but life was boring. When did Kenny ever listen to himself?

"Yo, Butter's!" He called out.

He didn't hear him. "Hey!" This caught his attention.

His big blue eyes were surprised. One for being yelled at, two because Kenny was talking to him. "Why, nice to see you, Kenny." He half-heartedly smiled.

Butter's was not himself, it was apparent. This piqued his curiosity even more to the point that getting more involved with the kid could be exciting. "Looking alone over there, wanna have some fun?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting dark, which means it was almost showtime. Kenny waited patiently in an alleyway, leaning on a brick building. This lucky little shop was going to be his first target. However, he couldn't start yet. He was waiting on a certain butter boy. Would he show up that was the question? He seemed too nervous to do such an illegal act but Butter's wasn't the type to really so no to anyone. Would he chicken out? Hopefully not, it would be much more fun to see a good kid do something bad. The idea of being able to corrupt the poor guy made Kenny's body shiver with delight.

The night was so quiet, it was kind of nerve-racking. Surely, someone would hear him paint the town with color. The thought of getting caught wasn't so scary, it wouldn't be the first time. It was always the same anyways. He would do something that wasn't approved by South Park, the police would get him, they would see it was just the shitty McCormick kid and let him go because his dad would show up threatening to do things. He would get home, a beating from his dad and he would just repeat the cycle later on.

This time would be different. It wouldn't be just him causing havoc. He would have the perfect Stotch with him and this meant he would have to be a little more careful. Messing around with him is fun, but seeing the kid behind bars wasn't as appealing. God knows what would happen if his parents found out. Growing up when they were friends, Butter's parents never let up when it came to discipline. He was always grounded, could never go outside or even anything at all. He could do the littlest thing and they would shut him in his room for weeks on end. They must have done something right because he was the _perfect_ son they always wanted.

And he was going to ruin that.

Putting his thoughts on pause, here he came now. Butter's was looking around nervously, waiting to get caught at any moment. Kenny waved him over and he rushed to his side. The poor kid was sweating despite the cold. He was out of his element and it showed heavily. He was wearing a heavy light blue jacket and grey sweat pants. His hair was a mess because of the night wind. Looking up into Kenny's eyes, he could see the fear in them but behind his bright blue irises, there was excitement.

"You ready?" McCormick asked, grabbing his bag with the goods inside.

It took a second for him to answer, his eyes still frantically looking around. "I suppose..."

"Lighten up, we are not going to get caught."

He gulped, "My parents might find out, it was hard to sneak out of the house."

"Be in the moment, everything else can come later."

Kenny pulled out a can of bright orange spray paint. His partner in crime could not pull his eyes off the shiny can, not liking where this was going. Shaking it a few times and taking the lid off, he handed it to him. Butter's grabbed it with sweaty palms, not knowing what to do. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to ruin the shop with spray paint? This was wrong!

With a point of a finger towards the wall, Kenny spoke. "Spray the bricks. Trust me."

"O-Okay," He pointed it, faced away from the blast and he sprayed the wall, making a small circle. Looking at his creation, he didn't feel as scared anymore. It wasn't jumping out at him like some kind of monster. Nobody was around to see it but them. They only noise was the wind and their breathing. It was okay.

Kenny chuckled, "Was that so bad? Come on! Do some more."

He listened. He sprayed more and more on the wall, he didn't know what he was making. It all looked like a giant orange blob but it was _his_ blob. His frown faded into a small smile as he painted the wall bright orange. When he finally calmed down, only because he ran out of paint. He could finally breathe, which he didn't even know he was holding his breath. The wall was just a giant mess, nothing stood out. Not even a shape or pattern. It looked like a kid threw paint everywhere.

"Maybe... I got to carried away."

Watching Butter's let loose was nice, it was refreshing to see the boy let go for once even if it was just spray painting. His cheeks were pink from the cold, his ears slowing becoming the same shade. His smile was so big and bright it almost blinded Kenny. He was having so much fun. It was entertaining, to say the least.

Kenny pulled out a dark blue and black can, "That's the best way to express art." He sprayed some shapes, making some trees. "Watch me." He continued to spray, making more trees and a black sun on the orange backdrop. By the time he was finished, he made the scenery show an orange ocean surround by blue and black trees.

"This is kind of fun." Butter's smiled, admiring their art piece.

Kenny chuckled, "It's nice to let loose sometimes, huh?"

"Yea-" Then there was a sound.

The two boys froze up, it sounded like a car. Who would be up at this time? Butter's looked like he was going to pee his pants but Kenny kept his cool. It was probably somebody just passing through the town. They both hugged the building, not caring their new freshly painted art was getting onto their jackets. Seeing the headlights illuminate the streets made their hearts stop. It slowly passed and they could see the big bold letters on the side of the vehicle.

SOUTH PARK PD.

He was driving slowly, looking around the dark streets, looking for anyone to occupy his time. Nothing ever really happened in South Park, now that everyone grew up and minded their own business. There was the occasional fight at the bar that got out of hand or neighbors bickering at one another. However, there was one thing they looked forward too. Busting the McCormick kid.

They were not going to get lucky tonight.

Butter's was here and the last thing that was going to happen was him being a cop car. Imagine the news that would spread in this little town, the good kid Butter's being caught vandalizing property with the McCormick punk. People would never let that go, his _parents_ would never let that go. Butter's life would be ruined in this place and Kenny wasn't about to let that happen. The boy didn't need to rot with him.

"We need to move," Kenny whispered.

Butter's flinched from his voice to focus on the police car. "Where?"

"Anywhere," He grabbed Butter's sleeve, making them move down the alleyway, out the other end. When they reached it, the streets were dark minus the street lamps. There weren't any cars so they sprint down the road towards Butter's home. Kenny had to get him there, he needed to be safe. Wait? Was he seriously concerned for someone else? The proud and lone wolf McCormick was wanting to save someone else skin! Now wasn't the time for him to have some inner battle with himself. It was too late to turn around and the cop car could show up any second.

Butter's sleeve slipped from his grasp, then came a yelp. "Kenny!"

They had hit ice on the sidewalk and Butter's slipped, falling into the snow in front of him. His cry for help was louder than suspected and it ran down the streets. His frail voice filled the darkness, leaving the two boys frozen in place. Then piercing the road came the cop car lights, he must have heard and came to investigate.

"Shit!" Kenny quickly picked Butter's onto his feet, not giving the boy time to adjust, they ran into the nearest alleyway. They couldn't see anything but the car lights and the shadow of the cop as he exited the vehicle. He grew closer, so the two boys slipped further into the alley until they realized it was a dead end. He could feel the blonde boy next to him began to shiver, not from the cold but from fear.

He whimpered, "I should have never left...They are going to kill me."

Was he talking about his parents? Were they still as strick? Kenny could believe it, there was no way they would change their attitude towards their own child even though he was in high school. Worse than that was that it was all his fault that Butter's parents might murder him. If he didn't get that spark of curiosity, they both wouldn't be here. He had to fix this, he just had too.

Giving a sigh, he placed both hands on Butter's shoulders. He was shaking violently, making the situation more nerving. Looking through the darkness and into his blue eyes. He could see the fear fill them but also show worry as he knew what Kenny was about to do. "Listen," He looked up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Giving him a wink, he walked towards the entrance of the alleyway.

The cop was so close, you could hear his feet crunch the snow. Before stepping out into danger, he looked back once more at Butter's. You couldn't see him due to the darkness but that was a good thing. He still couldn't believe he was helping someone else but there was a start for everything. Surely, this wouldn't come and bite him in the ass.

Right?

Stepping out, he called out in a mocking tone. "Looks like you found me, Pig!"

The cop growled, "Freeze! I know it is you, McCormick."

"Obviously, I'm not moving or are you just blind?"

Then he hit the ground. The cop had him on his back in two seconds flat, cuffing him like he was some kind of animal. If he wasn't already used to this then it would have hurt some. He was yanked off the snow by the cuffs, tearing at his wrist a little. His bit back a hiss, "Oh please, restrict me more!"

"Trust me, you'll be in your cell soon."

He was stuffed into the back of the cop car for like the hundredth time. There would have been more of a fight but they needed to get as far away from the spot as possible. There was no point in wasting his capture just for Butter's to be caught. This wasn't the kind of fun he wanted to show him, but trouble always found Kenny in the end. The car began moving once more, looking out the window, he saw a tuff of blonde hair peek out of the alleyway. Butter's watched them drive away down the road and once they were gone, he began running towards his home.

With him out of sight, Kenny could finally breathe. Everything blurred as he sunk into the back of the cop car's uncomfortable seats. This was okay. Tonight wasn't a total waste, he got to see Butter's let go for once. To see him not being the perfect child everyone saw him as. Kenny got to see a part no one had seen. It was a pretty successful evening. Minus the part, he got arrested. Again.

"You can never stay out of trouble can you, McCormick?" The cop grumbled.

Rolling his eyes, he answered. "And you can't just leave me alone."

"Do you ever get tired doing this?" The cop's voice turned genuine, "Are you not worried about your future?"

This made Kenny pause. No one has ever stopped and asked him about his future. He honestly never thought about it, it wasn't something he _wanted_ to acknowledge. Even the word 'future' made him want to disappear. How was he going to change now? It was far too late for him, he was swolled whole by the role he was playing. The delinquent kid who would grow up to be like his father, that was him. Everyone saw him going down that path. No matter how hard Kenny looked, it was a straight road from here and no other paths were open for him to take.

"I'm not worried in the slightest." He lied.


End file.
